Fun At Gabriel's House
by Doctorsherlockofwholocks
Summary: Uhm.. My first fanfic. Destiel/My Oc x Gabriel. Its kinda.. we invited people over to our house (Gabriel and I) And yeah. Not entirey sure what to write here.


"Castiel, what is the meaning of this?" Gabe yelled at Cas as he found him kissing Dean. "We're angels! We're supposed to be Holy, not GAY!"

Castiel turns to face Gabe, a look of innocents on his face, "you're one to talk brother. Shall i remind you of the naked ladies you paid last night so they would kiss you?" Cas retorted with a straight face, almost childlike, as Dean giggled behind him.

"I didn't PAY them, I CREATED them" Gabriel shouted, looking enraged. "And that's not GAY."

"But brother, isn't that even more pathetic than paying them? Because then they would be forced to love you. What is holy in that? At least Dean loves me out of his own will." Cas retorted calmly, never missing a beat.

"My little brother has sass I see. They're not real, you know. I can CREATE whatever I want. Do whatever I want with my creations. But NEVER would I think with another guy." Gabriel quipped, his six golden wings flaring up on his back.

"So if they aren't real doesn't that mean you are just pleasuring yourself? And in our Father's eyes, that is also a sin," Cas begins to raise his voice in anger, "Do not talk to me about being Holy and Righteous, brother. You have NO right to judge me. " Thunder booms as Castiel's anger begins to fester and lightening crashes, casting shadows of his elegant black wings, sending shivers down Dean and Gabriel's backs.

"Jeez, calm down! Okay? I just wanted to come and tell you that I'm inviting everybody in our family over to my vessel's place for dinner! And for all I care, bring your hunter!"

Gabriel said, trying to convey the message he had originally come with.

"Well then don't be an incompetent assbutt," Cas settle his wings and relaxed his body. "Will Michael be there? I am not in the mood for his ignorance," Cas said as he reached his hand back to hold Deans, needing his comfort.

"Alas, no. He declined. Although, I have to admit, I was looking forward to teasing him a bit today."

Gabe seductively grabbed his brother's trenchcoat and whispered something that Dean couldn't her into his ear.

"Good," Cas pulled himself out of Gabriel's grip, "I don't feel like kicking his ass today, i much rather just do the kissing thing with Dean, what is it called again Dean?" Dean chuckled and squeezed Cas' hand, "It's called making out bud."

"Well, see you guys tonight, I guess! Oh, there's somebody you might want to meet before then." He said as a girl popped up behind him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

"What? Is this another one of your creations?" Dean asked, a smirk on his face.

"Not at all!" The girl said, looking up. "I'm his girlfriend." She said, stretching out her silver wings.

"I fell in love with a human, so dad made her an archangel for me." Gabriel said, looking sheepish.

"My name's Abigail" she said, holding out her hand to Dean.

Dean shook her hand, but Cas refused to touch her. "Getting your way just like you always do," Cas rolled his eyes and turned to Dean, "let's go. I want to do that make out thing we previously discussed."

"Well, see you tonight, I guess." Abby grumbled, and flew her boyfriend off to who knows where.

~~Later That Night~~

Dean and Castiel arrived at Gabriel's place, holding hands, unashamed of their love for each other. "Dean, I much rather not be here. Wouldn't it just be suffice to make out in the back of the Impala instead?" Dean laughed and pulled Cas along, "Cmon babe, it'll be fun!" Dean leaned over and gave Cas a quick peck on the cheek that made him all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Plus, you can actually talk to me" Abby said, appearing behind the two lovers. "It hurts my feelings when everyone in your family but you talks to me, you know." She made a frowny face at Cas.

Dean nudged his boyfriend in the side. "That's your cue to talk to her" he whispered in his ear. "Come on, she's cool."

Cas let out a sigh, "Alright fine. You've broken me, but I have one condition; i will not stand around and be judge by you." Castiel gave her a stern look, still not entirely sure if he liked her.

"Hey, I wasn't the one judging. That was my boyfriend. Believe me, he can be a dick. But I still love him." She responded, rolling her eyes as Gabriel popped up, grabbing her waist. "What is it now, sweet tart?"

Cas rolled his eyes and leaned into Deans welcoming arms, "Dean, i would like to learn that dancing thing that the Pizza man did before he took the lady to bed." Dean turned to Cas and laughed, " have you been watching porn again Cas baby?" Cas blushed deeply, trying to hide his face in Dean's neck, "I just wanted to learn how to be your Pizza man Dean," Cas looked up at Dean with love in his eyes, only wanting to make Dean happy.

"Yo! Guys! Quit it with the lovey-dovey porno crap!" Gabriel yelled, making Abby cover her ears. "It's not like we can't hear you or anything!" Both men glared at the angel. Abby whispered something into his ear, then he dissappeared.

"Sorry about my boyfriend. I kind of keep a watch over him, make sure he's not acting up. If you guys wanna get back to.." she paused. "Whatever THAT was, we have a couple extra bedrooms in here" she said, gesturing to her angel boyfriend's mansion.

Dean laughed, "Cas has yet to learn the whole social skills concept so give him a break," Cas looked up at him, confused, because he thought he was doing good so far. "Well Dean, I am trying. Is there a manual or guide book that i could look at?" Abby and Dean laughed at Castiel's cluelessness, leaving Cas confused again. "What? What is so funny? It's an honest question you guys!" Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and led him into the dining room to take there seats. "Hey Gabriel!" Dean shouted, "Can we get some grub in here! Im starving from all the gay sex Cas and i had before coming over here!"

Gabriel ran out, with a tray of steaming hot cookies, a blue apron, and a scowl. "ABBY" he screached, throwing a cookie at Dean. "IM COMING! CALM DOWN, LOLLIPOP!" Abby yelled as she ran inside. "Dean, was that nessesary?" She made a big point of putting on a pouty face while Gabriel could see her expression. Once she had turned around to the two of them, though, she winked at Dean. "I've got this" she mouthed at him.

Dean grabbed the flying cookie and consumed it in one bite, "mmmmm mmmm mmmm, its sooo good!" Dean said with cookie crumbs falling from his mouth. Cas watched Dean in envy as he ate the warm, delicious cookie. "Thats for sharing," Cas said sarcastically under his breath.

Abby walked over to Gabriel, and was abou to say something when hands grabbed her waist. "Lucifer." She said, disgust in her voice. "I told you not to invite Satan, Gabe." Lucifer let go of her waist. "Ouch! That hurts me in here" he said, putting his hands over his chest. "Luci, we all know you have no heart" Castiel said. "Who are the rest of our guests?" Abigail asked her angel.

Dean stood up, "what the hell is that jackass doing here?! Does anyone remember the whole "sammie in the pit" incident?!" Dean gave Lucifer the death stare. Lucifer's eyes widened in innocence and he pointed to himself, " who me? Deanie, i am hurt by your words!"

"Gabriel, this is why you have to LISTEN TO ME when I tell you not to invite someone!" Just that instant, Michael and Raphael showed up. "I thought you guys said you weren't coming!" Gabriel whined. Michael walked over to Castiel. "Well, Cassie, good to see you again so soon."

Cas stood up in annoyance, "As i live and breathe! Its THE infamous assbutt! Dean can we leave NOW?"

"You know what? Party's over, boys." Gabriel reaches over to Lucifer and Raphael, Abigail grabs Michael, then, in a flash of light, they're gone.

"You're welcome to stay the night, you know" Abby says as she looks over to Cas and Dean, smoothing out the ruffles in her turquoise dress. "And poptart? I love you, but that apron looks TERRIBLE on you." Abby stands up and leads the two boyfriends away. Gabriel starts taking off his apron.

"Well that didnt end too well," Dean laughed looking at Cas who returned his laughter with a straight face ," what?" Dean asked, "it's funny!" Cas shook his head and he and Dean followed Abby to their room.

"One bed or two?" She asked. "One is fine." "King or queen?" "You know us already, darling. King." Dean replied. "You don't mind a bit of noise, do you?" Cas questioned, looking very serious. Abby laughed. "I'm fine with it! And if Gabriel isn't, then I'm going to make him beg for mercy." Abby winked at Dean. "Why would he need to ask for forgiveness for not letting us have sex?" Castiel asked, confused. "Never mind that, Cas. You're still so innocent."

Cas stared off into the distant trying to think of what they meant, "thanks for letting us crash here Abby, i really dont feel like poofing home, it really messes with me," dean said rubbing his stomach. Cas turned his head to dean, "i thought you loved my poofing?" Dean shook his head and grabbed Cas' hand, "i just love being with you, but the whole invisible girl thing, not really my thing." Cas lowered his head, genuinely hurt and confused like a child.

"Well guys, if you need anything, just give me a shout." Dean raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Not that kind of shout, you little perv!" She laughed, gently shoving his shoulder. "Could I have some cookies?" Cas asked. "I'm hungry." He rubbed his stomach, mimicing what he had seen Dean doing earlier. "Sure thing, boys! Be right back. Any specific kind? We've got them all." Castiel looked over at Dean. "Just some chocolate chip is fine." He ran his fingers through Cas' hair. "Don't get too busy yet, I'm still coming back, you know" Abby said as she left the room.

Cas' face lit up, "Dean, we get cookies! Wait, abby, can we have whipped cream too! I wana try something that the pizza man did on the magic box last night." Dean's eyes widened and he turned to Cas, "What the hell do you watch when im not home?"

At that moment, Abby popped up in the room, sitting down on the sofa next to the bed, handing them cookies and a large container of whipped cream. She whispered into Dean's ear "You might need these tonight" as she slipped a cold, metal object into his jacket pocket. "Well, I'm just going to go now, seeing as you guys seem to have everything under control.." She announced as she backed out of the door. "Oh, Dean, have fun." She smirked at him, leaving a confused look on Castiel's face. Dean looked into his pocket. Two pairs of handcuffs.

Dean held the handcuffs in his hands and laughed to himself, " oh Cas baby you are in for a treat tonight," dean winked at Cas as he began to strip. Cas' eyes widened when dean through his shirt on the ground, exposing his smooth strong chest. Cas tapped into his memory of the pizza man and began to forcefully remove his clothes, eager to show Dean the new tricks he had learned.

Abby walked down the hall, five inch ruby red heels clacking with every step. "Gabriel, dear, they're in their room now. We have some time to ourselves now" she yelled at the kitchen. Feeling a presence behind her, she turned around. "So you're pretty much saying.. bed time?"

~meanwhile~

"Cas ! That whipped cream is cold! It tickles!" Dean giggled as Cas ran his tongue along the trail of whipped cream he made on dean's stomach and chest all the way down to his dick. "The whipped cream is really good though dean, you should try it!" Dean laughed, "Cas don't talk when you have a mouth full of dick, it isnt polite."

~meanwhile~

"So, what tonight?" Abby asked, as Gabriel pulled her shirt over her head. "Oh, I don't know. Whatever. Handcuffs?" He asks, making a few pair show up in his hands. "Hmm. That's an idea." She responds. But let's start with the basics first, okay?" They heard a few moans from down the hall. Gabriel looked angry. "Shhhhhh.." Abby whispers into his ear. "We can compete for noise level."

~Meanwhile~

"Did i do something wrong?" Cas asked, confused. "No darling you didnt," dean replied kissing him gently. "Then why am i handcuffed to the bed naked? Dont they only use these on criminals? The pizza man never did this." Dean giggled as he traced his fingers down Cas' bare chest, "Oh you will see baby," dean began to go down on Cas and Cas' eyes widened when dean began. " oh dean!" Cas exclaimed, unsure how he managed to make him feel so wonderful.

~meanwhile~

As Abby finished removing her boyfriend's boxers, she sat down on the king sized bed. "Well? I'm still wearing clothes. What are you even doing?" She asked as a giggle was heard. "It's ON." Gabriel thought, and he started forcefully removing her clothing.

He made a lot of rope appear. "I'm sure you know what this is for, right?"


End file.
